Drugged Happiness
by KittyVampireMouse
Summary: Kaname is in love with Zero and he admits it to the most unlikely person. What happens when this person trys to help but takes it to far. Will the pureblood give in to temptation or will Zero beg for him to.Yaoi boyxboy Kaname x Zero
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: Yaoi, guy love, however you wanna say it**_

_**If you don't like don't watch!**_

_**Yaoi lovers enjoy!**_

_**Kaname x Zero**_

"Drugged Happiness"

CHAPTER 1: Confess Kaname!

Yuki Cross was walking towards the moon dorms in the middle of the day. Lately, Kaname and Zero have been acting odd towards each other at cross over and she was going to confront Kaname about this.

Kaname was laying on his bed trying to get to sleep when a sudden loud knock came at the door. "Who in the world . . .," grumbled the sleepy pureblood as he walked over to the door.

He opened the door to see Yuki standing there with a smile. "Hay, can we talk?," she asked nervously.

Of course Kaname just smiled and said,"Sure, come in."

They sat down on two sofas across from each other. A maid came in and puored both of them some tea. After she left, they were alone to talk.

"Kaname," said Yuki breaking the silence.

"Yes?," he said lifting his cup to take a sip of his tea.

Yuki took a deep breathe before asking. "Are you in love with Zero?," said the girl in one breathe. Kaname's eyes went wide and he choked on his drink. "Cough, cough, why would you ask that?," said the flustered pureblood faining innosence.

He knew that his attention had been going towards the amethyst eyed hunter recently, but he didn't think anyone had noticed the subtle little glances he'd thrown towards the boy.

Now frustrated with the pureblood's denial, the young brunette slammed her hands down on the coffee table and yelled "Don't lie to me Kaname! You and Zero used to be at each other's throats, but here lately you haven't even been insulting each other! Also you've been looking at him like you wanna eat him so, don't play dumb! I wan't a straight answer, now!"

Kaname sat there with his jaw almost hitting the floor. He'd never seen Yuki get so mad before and frankly he was a little scared. The pureblood turned his head towards the floor before answering with a deep blush on his cheeks,"Alright, alright, you gort me. I . .I'm . .in love with . .Zero."

Yuki calmed down a little after getting the answer she was looking for.

"How long?," she asked watching Kaname intently.

"It started about three months ago,"

"How?,"

"I don't really know. I guess I just took a better look at him and I liked what I saw,"

"Do you want to **do** him?,"

"Yuki!," whined Kaname in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Yuki of all people. It was almost as bad as when the headmaster gave him the "_birds and the bees_" talk.

"Answer the question!," yelled Yuki.

"Yes," whispered Kaname.

"Yes what?," said Yuki trying to incourage the shy pureblood.

Kaname couldn't take it anymore. Yuki had pushed him to the point where he didn't care what he said in front of her. "Yes, I want to do him, I want to pound his cute little ass into the mattress until he screams my name as his cum shoots out all over us!," Kaname was panting now trying to think of all the obseenities he'd just let out. He flopped back onto the couch exhausted from his outburst.

"That can be arranged," said Yuki with an evil plan boiling in her head.

She patted Kaname on the shoulder and said,"Just leave it to me ok?"

Kaname watched as Yuki left the room '_what is she planning?'._ He just dismissed it and went to bed.

Meanwhile Yuki was thinking '_look out Zero here we come'._

**to be continued**

**Hope you liked it **

**If you want more just review **

**I've got the other two chapters all written and ready to go so please review.**

**I love reading them**

**And for those of you who have been waiting for the final chapter of "Aido's Ghostly Fun" it will be up by monday **

**I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning:Yaoi, boy on boy action**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**All others enjoy**_

_**I know that i said i'd have the last chapter of "Aido's Ghostly Fun" but my plans went down hill. But i swear by all my love for Vampire Knight yaoi that i will have it done by the end of this week. Again sorry for the delay.**_

**"Drugged Happiness"**

Chapter 2

The next night Zero was getting ready to go on patrol when Yuki walked into his room. "What is it?," he said turning towards the short girl.

"Just thought you'd like a drink before heading out," she said smiling and holding out a glass of water.

The hunter took the glass and downed the water in one gulp. "Thanks," he said as he wiped his mouth and went to walk out the door after patting her on the head. Yuki smiled wickedly as she watched him leave. Little did her dear "_big brother_" know, Yuki was thinking evil thoughts as she watched him leave. _'Step one is complete. It's your turn Kaname'._

Zero was patrolling around the night dorms when suddenly he felt really hot. His body broke out into a sweat and his clothes were becoming suffocating. He began to feel dizzy. It was as if the ground was shaking underneath his feet. Zero found a nise steardy tree to lean up against. _'What's wrong with me?'_. His breathe started to come in pants as he slid down the trunk of the tree to sit on the cool grass. The hunter let his eyes slide shut and his head fell back against the rough bark of the tree. He tried to make his body relax, but to no avail.

A sudden presence appeared before Zero. The hunter forced his eyes open to look upon the cause, however he was not surprised. He knew the aura all too well. There, crouched down in front of him was Kaname Kuran. Under normal surrcumstances he would have kicked the stupid pureblood right in his crotch, but for some reason the hostility between the two had subsided lately. He just didn't feel the hate like he used to. His main focus had been to keep Yuki safe from him, but as of last month she had told Zero that she was dating Yori. Also, Shizuka was dead so, he had no more revenge to take out. With no more reasons to hate Kuran he had become placid towards him so, he just sat there as the pureblood scooted a bit closer.

Kaname's scarlet eyes were full of concern and longing as he spoke with that voice like velvet, "Zero are you alright?.

"I'm . . . really . .hot," the hunter was almost gasping for breathe. The heat seamed to get worse as the pureblood got closer.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll help you," said Kaname with a sweat, caring tone.

The hunter was confused. _'What does he mean "help"?'_. Zero just couldn't figure it out. He was brought out of his thoughts by two stong arms lifting him off the ground.

"Why are you doing this?," whispered the hunter as he tried to fight how good it felt to be held by Kuran. His hold on the young silverrete was firm yet gentle and Zero liked it, but he was only further confused by this. However, his body was only getting worse so, he decided it would be best to allow the pureblood to do what he wanted.

Kaname ignored his question and carried the hunter, bridal style, to his room at vampire speed. In a flash they were standing in front of the mohogony doors that lead to the pureblood's chamber.

They entered and Kaname placed the groggy hunter on the bed. He pulled the silk sheets over the boy's sweating body. Kaname was about to walk out of the room when a shaky hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to see the hunter trembling as the boy sat up and looked up at him with pleading lavender eyes. The pureblood's heart sank at the picture before him. His Zero was suffering and it was partly his fault.

"Don't leave me," said Zero as his grip tightened.

Kaname smiled and gentley pushed the hunter back onto the mattress. He placed a soft, white pillow under Zero's head and pulled the blankets back up to his chin.

"Never Zero," whispered Kaname as he leaned in and kissed the trembling hunter's forhead. He could feel the heat radiating from Zero's skin.

Now calm, Zero drifted to sleep with a content smile on his face. After making sure the hunter was asleep Kaname called in Aido and Kain.

"Go get Yuki for me," he ordered with a stern, commanding voice.

The two nobles bowed and left to do as they had been told.

_'Yuki, what have you done?'_ thought the pureblood as he watched Zero sleep on **his **bed.

**to be continued**

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review if you want another chapter**

**Thanks for all the support**

**And i will complete Aido's Ghostly Fun**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: same old same old you know the drill**

**To all who love yaoi enjoy.**

**Drugged Happiness**

chapter 3

Aido and Kain came back with Yuki in tow. They showed her to Kaname's room and let her in. All three of them just stood there as they awaited instruction on what to do next.

Suddenly Kaname emerged from the bedroom and waved his hand to dismiss the two nobles. They both bowed in respect and left the young brunette to her fate.

Once he was sure that the two vampires had gone to bed he looked Yuki in the eye and spoke in an angry snarl, "What did you do to him?".

"I did what I said I would do," she said faining innocense even though she knew that the pureblood was beyond furious with her for messing with his little hunter.

"I thought that you were going to get me a chance with him! He's lying in there helpless on my bed about to have a heat stroke!,"

"This **is** your chance. Show him how much you care about him and as for the heat, it's just a small aphrodisiac. It'll ware off by morning," she explained.

Kaname grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and growled, "It dosen't matter what it was. You took it too far and you know it. Do you know how scared Zero must have been when his body just decided to go crazy on him?".

Yuki had really pushed him too far this time. He could tolerate her clumsiness, forgetfulness, and her carelessness, but when it came to making the silver haired hunter suffer, even if it was just a little, she needed to be punished.

He didn't know why or how his infatuation with the hunter started, but he loved him and he would protect him, even from Yuki.

Suddenly Zero stunbled out of the bedroom using the wall to support himself. He was dressed in nothing but his white under shirt and his black boxers. The boy was still gasping for breathe.

"Zero, what are you doing!," yelled Kaname as he released his hold on Yuki's shirt collar and ran over to the overheated hunter. The pureblood picked Zero up and carried him back into the bedroom. The mattress of the king sized bed sank in as Kaname sat the trembling body onto it. Zero was mumbling something, but Kaname was too concerned with the hunter's now apparent fever to hear.

"Zero, I have to go talk to Yuki," said Kaname gentley as he tried to get up to walk into the other room. Zero quickly threw his arms around the pureblood's shoulders and hugged tight.

"No," he whispered as his voice shook.

Kaname wasn't complaining about the hug, but he needed to finish things up with his _"darling little sister"_, but when he tried to pull away Zero began to cry.

"Zero? What is it? Why are you crying?," asked the pureblood as he started to panic. '_Was Zero suffering to the point of tears or was it something I did'_ thought Kaname as he rubbed soothing circles on Zero's back.

The hunter looked up at him with tears flowing freely down his face. '_What's wrong with me? I've never cried like this before. Am I mad about Yuki being here or am I mad about her being here with __**him' **_. Zero couldn't understand all these emotions he was having for the pureblood, but he knew that to find out Yuki had to go. She made him feel jealousy and anger but only when she was around Kaname. Any other time she was his beloved little sister, but lately he'd been more hostile towards her when the pureblood was involved. Taking in all his discoverys as he sat there holding on to Kaname for dear life he just exploded.

"It's always her! What about me! I can love you just as much as she can, so why not love me instead!," cried Zero as he burried his face in the pureblood's chest.

**to be continued**

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review i always have fun reading them**


	4. Chapter 4

**!Warning!:you know already and if you don't then boy x boy**

**Don't like don't read**

**All other yoai lovers enjoy!**

**Drugged Happiness**

Chapter 4

Kaname couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Zero loved him! Enough to even get jealous of Yuki. The pureblood smiled and pulled the quivering hunter into a loving embrace. Zero's crys seemed to subside as he felt the warm arms wrap around him.

"Zero, I do love you," whispered the pureblood as he stroked the boy's silver strands.

Zero pulled out of the hug just enough to look Kaname in the eye. His eyes were red from the tears he'd shed. "You . . sniff . . .you love . . hic . . me?," asked Zero as his grip around Kaname's shoulders tightened.

"Yes you silly hunter, I love you and I want you to be my lover,"

Zero's eyes went wide and a little smile appeared on his face along with a cherry red blush.

"Yes, yes, I'll be your lover," giggled the hunter as new tears arose and started to fall. Kaname got a worried expression on his face as he saw the water fall from the hunter's amythest eyes. Zero looked up at him and giggled as he pulled his body as close to Kaname's as he could. "It's okay you silly pureblood. I'm crying because I'm happy," he whispered as he blushed.

The overjoyed pureblood smiled as he wrapped his arms around Zero's waist.

"All according to plan," whispered Yuki from the other room as she watched the scene unfold. She then left to go home and left them with a final thought._ 'Don't be too rough Kaname. Zero may act tough, but he's fragile'._ She shut the door with an evil smirk.

Kaname had put the hunter back on the bed and was about to leave to do some paperwork when Zero grabbed his arm. "What is it, my love?," asked Kaname with concern clear in his voice. Zero brought Kaname's hand up to his mouth and gentley kissed it. A shiver ran up the pureblood's spine as he watched those soft, pink, kissable lips caress his flesh.

"Make love to me," he whispered with a longing gaze directed towards his new lover.

Kaname smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the hunter's lips.

"As you wish."

One look into the pureblood's eyes and Zero knew . . .he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

**to be continued**

**I know this chapter was short, but thats because i'm trying to make the lemon really romantic and good so that it melts your heart when you read it.**

**please review**

**thanks for those you've sent**


End file.
